When Both Contend
|season = Six |number = 6 |image = File:When Both Contend 1.jpg |caption = Van and Bailey at The Rusty Nail |airdate = August 17, 2010 |previous = The Power To Seduce |next = Go Seek Him Out }} Synopsis There is horror, outrage and also much rejoicing when Van and Jethro are on with the same woman. And Munter has some chick trouble as well. Plot Van is on with Bailey and having awesome sex every other night, unaware that on those other nights she is on with Jethro. Munter has bigger worries: Kasey has not given up work at Booty Call, or done any nesting, even though she’s nearly due. Van diagnoses the problem as Jethro, and duly gives his brother a serve about his treatment of Kasey. Jethro goads Van about being childless and girlfriendless, Van crows that he’s in a relationship with a hot professional – Bailey. In this way Jethro learns the horrible truth, but Bailey is entirely unrepentant. Kasey is stressing about not earning her bonus, particularly as she’s not getting back up from Rochelle. (With Lloyd and the kids away, she’s gone on a bit of a bender.) Jethro is unsympathetic to her woes, and inadvertently reveals his own personal problems. Kasey takes the hottest ever gossip to Munter, but finds that they are on very different pages about which twin deserves to be with Bailey. And Kasey uses this crisis as another excuse not to leave work. Eric and Falani are oddly looking forward to Van’s next hot date, while quaffing (stolen) red wine – as Munter calls to warn Van about Bailey’s betrayal. Van finds this hard to comprehend, but Bailey insists she has her reasons, as Eric and Falani take up their posts to listen in. Eric and Falani soon visit the Wests with the hot news, but are put out when no one seems to believe them. Loretta is piqued enough to harass Jethro and discover to her delight that it’s all true. Pascalle is very perturbed – their mother’s lawyer is a slutty ho – but can’t get Judd to intervene. Munter finds Van hasn’t broken up with Bailey – because she has said Van is a better lover than Jethro. Kasey is still refusing to get nesting, and Van determines to help Munter. He gives Munter one set of his remaining baby gear, and confronts Kasey about her refusal to go home. This pits him against Jethro, so Van taunts his brother with the fact that he is the better lover, at which point Jethro smacks him. Van is happy to take the blow as a sign of love and Bailey starts to see Van is getting way too serious. She calls the brothers together to sort the matter – but as Van explains that this night and night about thing could lead to confusion or them all ending up together, Bailey announces she wouldn’t have a problem with that. She’d like a threesome. Van discusses this shock proposition with Munter, and Falani and Eric take the hot news straight to the Wests. Loretta finds that Jethro is planning to go through with this because he’s certain Van will back down. Judd now decides action may be necessary and he confronts Bailey, who is unrepentant. He counsels Van not to do this either, but Van can’t be seen to lose. Munter shows off his baby gear, but to his disappointment, Kasey is more worried about Rochelle – who she finds is with psychotic Quentin and in a bad way. She goes to help, only to get trapped herself. She calls Munter for help. As Van arrives for the threesome, Munter busts into Q’s house to rescue Kasey, only to find she’s in labour. The brothers battle for dominance, but in the end Van can’t take it and has to back down – as Munter delivers his son. Van gets the great news that Munter has had a son, named Hemi Chrysler Valiant after their car. But Van is left feeling like a loser. Category:Season Six